


Proposal

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Declarations Of Love, First Time Bottoming, Ice Play, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Schmoop, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



> Based on this gif by TRAVELLER-IN-TIME & the drabble below – I received such a warm and wondrous response from the original drabble, I decided to expand upon it Winchester Style. Please enjoy!
>
>>   
>  _Like Dean is having a moment saying, “Sammy, remember when you_   
> 
>> 
>> _didn't know any better and you asked me to marry you for the first time_  
> 
>> 
>> _when you came home from school?_  
> 
>> 
>> _And the second time, when you were 8 and you started to know a li’l_  
> 
>> 
>> _better, but I saved your ass from those bullies so you didn't care?_  
> 
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _And the third time, when you were 11 and you didn't want me to go_  
> 
>> 
>> _hunting with dad and get hurt? And when you were 14 and drunk for the first time_  
> 
>> 
>> _‘cuz I had to stitch you up? And that last time, Sammy, that last time right before...”_  
> 
>> 
>> _Sam smiles sadly; Dean drops a tear. “Yeah Dean, I remember.”_  
> 
>> 
>>   
>  _“Now I'm asking you Sammy...”_   
> 

Sam was jumpy. Their latest case was long solved and they were still in their FBI getups. Leave it to Dean to want to play him for stupid as a way to relax after hunting and killing supernatural creatures, covering their tracks, and this time, coming up with some half-cocked story to real authorities. That was a first in a long time. They had to stare some poor rookie schmuck down, acting like they knew the ropes better than him just to close the case and get the hell outta dodge. But then Dean decides on the walk back to the Impala that they should stay in their monkey suits for the rest of the night.

Sam was certain it was another prank. He thought they’d outgrown those. He took shotgun and grinned, reminiscing about the days-long wars they used to have. It was all fun and games, till it got dangerous of course. Dean showed no clue what he was thinking, just took the wheel and peeled out onto the open road. It was always a strange feeling when a case ended, almost wrong to be feeling at ease. However, Sam knew that each case they solved, they left the world a little better than they found it.

Dean finally turned Baby into a driveway in front of a swanky restaurant. It was intimidating how fancy and new everything looked. Sam froze and shrank down in the front seat. He looked over at Dean after looking out the window just to make sure he was not hallucinating, and they were actually parking here.

“Uh, Dean…?” 

“Yeah Sam?” asked Dean, turning to look at his brother with an innocence that hadn’t shown since he was four.

“What gives man? Why are we here? I thought we solved the case and were hightailing it out of this place, hence the not getting into something comfier.” His back was getting close to cramping, his knees were almost literally in the dash, and soon he would be inventing a new Bitchface for Dean to patent.

“What’s wrong Sam? I mean I know it’s been a while since you’ve been properly wined & dined, Princess, but you don’t have to hide in here. I made reservations. C’mon.” With that tease, the elder Winchester winks at his now stunned silent passenger and exits the vehicle they often call home.

With his mouth still agape, Sam’s irritation lessens as the information registers along with the dig. His brother, the King of roadside dives, made reservations for them to eat at a place like this. How many hustled games of pool, how many opened credit cards, how many of those nights of them sleeping in the car were for this? He took a deep breath as he straightened in his seat. This was no prank, but what was it?

As he put his hand on the latch, the door suddenly creaked open, causing his almost ungraceful fall to the asphalt. Dean was there, lightning fast and steady as stone, to catch his ‘little’ brother as always. It heated his cheeks like nothing ever has and he hoped in the commotion that Dean couldn’t see.

“Geez Samantha, I thought you were really working the princess angle and waiting for me to come get the door for ya. Sorry about that,” he said with a bit of a grin. “Alright, let’s get ya lookin’ decent. We are going into one of the best steak places in the U.S.” He straightened Sam’s tie and collar, smoothed down his lapels, and lightly ran the backs of his fingers across his jaw as his hands traveled up to grasp his face.

Sam just stood there, awestruck, as his brother seemed to check him out more than check him over. As Dean finally locked eyes with him, the trance slowly dissolved, and Dean fixed him with a grin that actually evolved into something… inexplicably, purely Dean. If Sam hadn’t known better he would swear Dean was using his seductive, “Yep, you’re coming home with me tonight” look.

Sam’s eyebrows lifted, and he parted his lips as if to begin to ask yet another question, but right then Dean lifted his hands into Sam’s hair and gently ruffled it and walks in the direction of the restaurant. He chuckled low in his chest as if it Sam’s confusion was the most tickling thing he’d seen in years.

Sam followed, laughing, at this point completely out of his element with this giggly Dean. They ended up side by side, shoulders meeting as their feet hit the front steps in unison. It reminded Sam of old times and his smile remained tacked to his face by his dimples.

“Made it in record time,” Dean expressed as a host came to greet them and show them to their table.

Sam looked around and everything was pristine, stylish, old-style, and artistic. It had qualities that really both brothers would have found interesting. Dean had to have researched this while working on the case. Sam looked at his brother as they approached their table wondering again when he was going to let him in on the surprise.

The host started to hold Sam’s chair out for him, but Dean simply waved to him a polite and silent thanks. No one took care of Sam but Dean. There was an announcement that the server would arrive with a wine list, and then the courses would start and the host went on about his duties. Dean looked at Sam with their silent shorthand asking, ‘Impressive, huh Sammy?’ and as Sam settled in his seat, he nodded appreciatively.

He was so impressed with the atmosphere; he almost missed Dean watching him intently. The heat of that gaze from those green eyes was unmistakable, though and soon enough the younger Winchester felt like there was nothing in the room except for him. By now, they each had decided to brave a bottle of wine, found it wasn’t their thing, and went and found that they served imported beer by the pitcher. So, although being on their 2nd pitcher of beer was not a foreign concept to either man, being full of expensive food and liquored up on actual good liquor and beer was something not done often.

“Dean, you’ve been watching me this whole time man, what’s going on? I, um, really enjoyed all of this and my brain is fuzzy I’m so full dude. But I feel like you have something else on your mind. You know whatever it is, by now, you can talk to me.” Sam looked at Dean as earnestly as he could without going cross-eyed and tried to apply his puppy eyes, but he was slightly wobbly. Dean just took in a calming breath, shifted a bit, and took hold of Sam’s hands on top of the table.

Now, this right here nearly sobered Sam right up; he’d almost been here before. Sam briefly had a few flashbacks of awkward talks in the middle of the night after Dean had done something to save the world, or worse, to save him. Talks when Dean would get real sentimental and start trying to figure out how to pry the word goodbye from his already closing throat because that word was impossible with the two of them.

Sam did not want to take this moment there, in his haze of feeling oh so good and nearly numb, he very stubbornly willed his smile to stay and his tears to fall back. He was going to wait for whatever his brother had to say because with his age came wisdom and with wisdom came patience, right?

“Sam; Baby Boy I can feel you giving yourself the migraine of the century. Please stop, this is all good I promise,” with a whisper like velvet, Dean consoled his brother. Dean’s eyes shimmered in the candlelight and Sam could see he was trying just as hard not to burst with _something._

“OK,” Sam breathed out, “Sorry, just talking myself out of bad habits.” He chuckled shyly; knowing that his brother could read him so easily was stifling at times. He blamed the buzz for the redness on his face. Dean was still holding onto his hands, as though to ground them both. It helped, and yet it also did something Sam was not sure he was ready to clarify.

That ceased to matter immediately after Dean cleared his throat and started talking, really talking.

“Sammy, remember when you didn't know any better and you asked me to marry you for the first time when you came home from school? You were what, like six?”

Sam stopped breathing.

“And the second time, when you were eight and you started to know a li'l better, but I saved your ass from those bullies so you didn't care?” Dean’s looking Sam right in the eye now, serious as anything, and he’s shaking.

Sam’s chest was heaving now, because of all he’s dreamt, he never once held any expectations. It is why …

“And the third time, when you were eleven and you didn't want me to go hunting with dad and get hurt? And when you were fourteen, and drunk for the first time cuz I had to stitch you up? … And that last time, Sammy, that last time right before...”

Sam smiled, sadly, and lowered his head; Dean dropped a tear. “Yeah Dean, I remember.”

“Now, _I'm_ asking _you,_ Sammy...” Dean actually took a ring that was seated next to the silver one he always wore from his finger and slid it onto Sam’s. It had gone unnoticed the entire time they worked the case, hell, Sam had no idea when it appeared. The ring was an exact replica of Dean’s and in that very simplicity, there was so much sentiment.

As Sam allowed his own tears to fill his ever-changing eyes he choked out, “Dean, you’ve never needed to ask me to know my answer.” He took their tightly clasped hands and kissed Dean’s. “Let’s go, as great as this place is, I don’t think they have what I want for dessert.”

“Way to hit the brakes on the chick flick moment baby,” Dean grinned, back to himself and yet still softened enough to make this night beautiful. “The check is set, so we just gotta let ‘em know we’re ready to jet.”

It was a comfort to see Dean back to himself, but Sam really had to admit that this would be the one time he did not mind the princess treatment.

*******

They were on their way back to the car, holding each other up, when of course it dawned on Sam that neither of them was driving anywhere without wrapping Baby around a tree or two. “So, le’ me guess. The ‘princess’ treatment ain’t over?” He slurs to Dean, overdoing it just a bit.

“Hmph, gettin’ used to the sweet stuff eh, Sammy? Naw Princess, don’t worry, the night’s not over. It’s about time you got with the program. Can’t believe it took so much booze to get ya there,” Dean prodded, earning him a steadier than expected forearm across his sternum as he’s braced against Baby’s doors.

“It sounds to me like you’re trying to take advantage of the princess’ virtue. I’m nowhere near that far gone.” Sam could feel his brother’s heartbeat skyrocket when he whispered that teasing challenge so close to Dean’s ear. He may not have been as sloppy drunk as he was pretending to be, but he was definitely braver than he was when the night began. Sam’s breath shuddered as he ran his lips tentatively along Dean’s jawline, awaiting his next move.

Dean relaxed against the cool metal of the car, licking his lips. Hands at his sides, fingers twitching to grasp the young man just inches in front of him by his slim hips and tug him just that bit closer, Dean looked up into eyes that had darkened with a need matching his own. He held back his rushing wave of lust to ask, “It’s up to you, Sam, I had a few other surprises for you; I wanted to talk to you some more, make this right ya know?”

Sam gazed into jewel-green pools he’d always gotten lost in. He wanted nothing more than to kiss away every doubt Dean still had because they more than likely were the same ones he had multiple times over the years. But Sam also wanted to experience this entire night. Dean obviously went to a lot of effort to put it all together, and there was no way he was missing out on his normally tight-lipped brother pouring his heart out.

“You lead, I’ll follow, long as I live.” Sam lifted reluctantly from Dean but took an appreciative look at the streamlined body of the man before him.

“Let’s grab our stuff from the trunk; the next stop isn’t far,” Dean said as he took hold of Sam’s hand and led him to the rear of the car. They open the trunk and there were 2 lightweight travel bags waiting. Dean grabbed one and handed the other to Sam. “If you wanna change shoes now you can. Just keep in mind, I am kinda liking the idea of peeling you outta that suit.”

Sam gave a full-body shudder before his cheeks grew even redder. They closed the trunk and began the stroll to the next destination. The sun was beginning to set as Dean led Sam through a grove of trees full of different flowers. Sam recognized magnolia, orange and cherry blossoms so fragrant they were intoxicating. He was distracted as they approached an amazing view of a lake with a sandy shore, the sun departing in the distance inspiring fireflies to begin their dance-like flight, and a cabin just to the end of the trail of the grove.

Dean slowed his pace and made sure he had his younger brother’s attention before his next words. He rarely brought himself this close to the surface, and normally it was in life or death situations. This was special and long, long overdue.

“Look, Sammy, I know this seems like a lot, and you can stop my crazy ass at any time and tell me to just get to the point already okay, but I wanted to give you this. With all we’ve been through, everything we’ve done, all the times we lost each other and almost didn’t end up here, I figure it’s about time we had one of those real, solid, normal moments I should have given you our whole lives.”

Hazel with flecks of green, gold, and blue shined with awe as it met green with its own bit of gold. Sam set up his concerned rebuttal, but Dean reached up and caressed his jaw with his right hand, thumb lightly smoothing the bottom lip that had just barely parted from the top.

“Wasn’t finished Baby Boy. I don’t feel guilty about all that anymore. I know why you left for school, and I am so proud of you. Do I wish I could have followed right behind you? Maybe, but I think we did pretty good considering prophecies, fates, heaven, hell, and everything in between was literally working against us. No matter what, it was always just us.”

Sam noticed they reached the sand and were just a short way from the cabin. There was a blanket, some torch lamps, and a cooler also. Sam just smiled as he kicked off his shoes and socks, turned to his soulmate and wrapped him in his arms as tightly as he could. “Dean, this is amazing, and this is not just one solid moment. Man, this is so many wrapped together.” He blushed slightly and looked away, “I never thought you’d feel the same; I was just ready to be what we were, you know, that was it. As long as I didn’t lose you again.”

“So, does this mean I can kiss that pout off your face now?” smirked Dean.

“Gotta catch me first pretty boy,” snarked Sam with a playful shove. He took off toward the spot that lay before the cabin and he could swear he heard Dean giggle behind him. Just as he reached the blanket, he made sure he was properly positioned for his shorter, yet heftier big brother to tackle him without ruining the rest of the night with any injuries. Both men were old pros to their rough-housing.

Rolling around, Sam nimbly ended up on top first, though he underestimated Dean’s willingness to be playful and tickle him. As Sam wriggled and let out a full-bodied laugh like he was 12, he completely missed how he wound up on his back with Dean literally peeling him out of his suit jacket like a banana while he kissed the breath out of him. Sam could only feel the weight of his brother’s hips, the imprint of his ass, and the squeeze of his thighs while he struggled to free his arms from said jacket.

The world narrowed to Sam’s sensations at the moment. He desperately wanted to buck his hips up into the envelope between Dean’s thick, muscular legs. Simultaneously, he needed to get his hands free so he could reach for his brother and stop floating. But his arms were stuck, so he squirmed and whimpered, realizing then his lips were occupied and his eyes were closed. Dean chuckled, momentarily enjoying the predicament Sam was in. Then he shushed Sam gently, pulled him forward and let him pull his arms out the jacket.

As Sam worked his bulging arms free, Dean started on the buttons of his shirt, and continued kissing his now heated and plumped lips, savoring the taste that was completely and genuinely his Sammy. The jacket pooled at Sam’s wrists as he held himself up to let Dean finish with his shirt. He was going to throw both infuriating items as far away as possible. Dean slid his hands up from Sam’s narrow waist, where he just unfastened the last button, admiring the taut muscles all the way to his shoulders. He slid the shirt down broad, tan firmness as he mouthed and nipped along Sam’s jawline, down his long, slender neck to that sensitive spot right on his collarbone.

Sam’s breath hitched; his eyes rolled back as he forgot the clothes tangled at his wrists and slid his arms out and back, floating into bliss. Dean smirked, as he watched his little brother purr and stretch like a content lion. He knew he had him right then. Swiftly, he knotted the blazer up, binding Sam’s wrists above him. The shirt, he stretched back down, covering Sam’s eyes. Little brother was so relaxed and pliant he just went with it with a sigh.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of Sam laid out before him, bare, broad expanse of thickly muscled chest and shoulders tapering to defined abs and cut hips where his pants were riding low. He could not get over how this was all his. He kissed Sam again and started to work his way South, stopping briefly to tease nipples to stiff points and hear soft gasps. He ran his tongue over Sam’s abs and chuckled mischievously when they clenched up because his scruff tickled.

Sam let out a huff of laughter, coming back to himself slightly. He realized he could not see what was going on and now he was bound too. Damn if that didn’t send his blood rushing due South. He started to pant and moan softly just from the teasing touches that his older brother was worshipping him with. He was achingly hard and so badly wanted, _needed_ , to touch back but Dean just kept moving down and he licked _that spot_ right on Sam’s hip and growled.

“How are you enjoying the princess treatment, Sammy? Fuck, you’re so hot like this, all mine.” Sam squirmed beneath, loving the possessive tone in Dean’s voice. He was not even about to admit what that princess comment was doing to him.

“I got a li’l something to keep us cool,” he said as he reached for the lid of the cooler. Sam could feel Dean’s weight lessen, but not leave and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Dean had beer chilling in ice cubes, well calling them cubes wasn’t quite accurate. They were the cylindrical type with a hole in the center like you’d get from ice machines in some hotels. Dean figured at the time, what the hell, it might come in handy. He got a gleam in his eye when he realized his skills for thinking ahead were so very on point.

Sam could hear what sounded like Dean popping the top on a beer bottle, and then a few gulps as though he was taking a drink. Then he heard a small clinking sound. His mind was in overdrive and his breathing picked up a little wondering what Dean had in store. Then he felt coolness on his lips and liquid started to drizzle from something cold, wet, and solid surrounded by something warm and soft.

Sam opened his mouth and tasted beer; cool, refreshing, coming from… inside ice? As it melted slowly, he let the cool liquid trickle down his throat. He had no idea how, until he felt the velvet pressure of Dean’s lips around the cylindrical frozen shape. His ingenious brother was serving him beer from his own lips, and it wasn’t warm because of the ice!

He felt Dean pull back with the ice as it was drained of the beer, and as Sam sighed with awe and love, he felt Dean start the trail back down his body, this time with the ice. He circled his nipples, gaining a gasp and Sam arching and twisting into it. He created a wet trail to his belly button and left that melting ‘cube’ there to puddle. Then Dean, with now chilled fingertips, started to slowly remove Sam’s very constricting pants.

Sam lifted his tight little hips in an effort to help. Dean got the pants all the way off and tossed them to the side. Then he deftly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Sam’s boxer-briefs and slowly slid them down and off his powerfully muscled legs. He grabbed another piece of ice from the cooler, heated it with his tongue and dripped the icy water onto Sam’s pelvic bones before lowering his head and running the ice along his massive, twitching erection and down to his balls.

Sam felt every sensation almost as an out of body experience, shivering then jolting as if touched by electricity, and finally simultaneous cooling and wet heat from Dean’s pretty mouth on his scrotum. Sam could do nothing else but widen the spread of his legs, bucking and writhing at the feeling. The fact that Dean left his dick alone was no surprise because Sam was on his way to a nuclear explosion and he was not ready for that yet.

“Dean, fuck, so good … please …” Sam didn’t know words at this point, but his brother, his soulmate, could read him like a book. He took one of his hands from massaging his thighs and firmly grasped his stiff length right at the base. Sam sighed with relief.

Dean dropped the bit of ice in his mouth, “Still with me Baby Boy?”

“Mmmm,” he tried for yeah, but could only mumble and murmur.

“Good,” Dean purred with affection as he greedily took Sam’s cock into his mouth, still cold from the ice. Sam shouted, surprised at the move. There was no more teasing to Dean now. He slurped and bobbed on the thickness between his lips as if he were starving for it. His tongue traced the underside from base to tip, as Dean varied his strokes and suction. It was not long before Sam was once again moving his hips as if someone paid him.

Dean pushed one of Sam’s legs up a bit and slid his hand up to cup his balls, roll them a little and warm them in his strong, callused hand. Then he let go and pressed his thumb down just between Sam’s firm cheeks and found his brother’s tight, puckered entrance and just rubbed gentle circles.

Sam came apart, his back arched and his beautiful mouth was set in a silent scream of the most intense orgasm he can ever remember. He shook from each wave as Dean worked him through it, taking in all of Sam’s tangy, heady release, not wasting a drop. He sat up, licked his lips and admired the boneless, breathless, beautiful man before him. He crawled beside Sam, pushed off the makeshift blindfold, and freed his brother’s hands.

Sam just lie there, breathing hard, with his eyes closed. He was so stunned he forgot his arms were still above his head. He groaned when he tried to move them back down, stretching to pull his still clothed big brother into an embrace. Dean reached for Sam, held him close to his chest rubbing the soreness from his shoulders and petting his hair, saying silently with everything in his being, _‘I love you.’_

*******

The chill from the night approaching began to hit Sam’s naked skin. Dean felt a quick shiver run through his brother. He’d lost track of the time. As much as he hated to put things on pause, they needed to move their extracurriculars to the rental cabin a few feet away.

“Come on Sammy, we gotta get you outta this chill. Plus, there is a lot more that I wanted to show you before we detoured here,” chuckled Dean, the memory still very fresh in his mind. He unwrapped himself from Sam’s hulking frame and got up.

Having just caught his breath, Sam opened his eyes to comprehend what Dean was saying. This was more than he would have ever expected from Dean, and yet there was more? He smiled and took the hand that had reached down to help him to his feet. He just noticed Dean had only removed his suit jacket, shoes, and socks, and pushed back his shirtsleeves. He’d set straight away to remedying that.

Sam grabbed his underwear and put them back on his still somewhat shaking legs. Despite the cool, that was all he was going to put on, figuring everything else would be swiftly removed once they were indoors. Since the beach was apparently theirs for at least the next 24 hours, he left the rest of his clothing behind.

Dean, not far behind, watched Sam’s plump, firm ass as he sauntered over to the porch of the cabin. He’d always appreciated what their endless hours of intense hunter’s training had done for Sammy’s physique. Now, he was going to be able to reap the benefits in a much more tangible way.

When Sam reached the door, Dean was right behind him. He plastered his still clothed frame right up to his brother’s broad, naked back. Sam could feel the heat radiate through him, could feel how turned on Dean, the man he’d loved in every way, was.

Sam’s knees nearly buckled from the intensity of his emotions. Dean wrapped one arm around his waist and snaked his hand up to his heart. The action grounded Sam, so when Dean opened the cabin door they both walked through without incident. It also made it possible for him to swing Sam around as soon as the door was closed. He pinned him to the wall and began his dizzying seduction, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking on Sam’s neck and chest. He was making sure to mark him, claim his brother outwardly just as much as he claimed him in his heart years ago.

Sam let his head fall back against the wall with a thump that he barely felt. He was grunting, gasping, and moaning without shame. He found his composure when he felt Dean’s clothes brushing his overheated skin. He pushed Dean back just far enough to get his hands on his shirt and start unbuttoning it. Their eyes never left each other, challenge and lust already thick in the air.

Sam took the open panels of the shirt and pulled Dean close, kissing him deeply and grinding against him with his reawakened hard-on. Dean raised an eyebrow, impressed. As he moved to let his shirt fall from his freckled shoulders, Sam started on his pants while walking the two of them into the open space of the cabin. They ended up braced against a built-in bookshelf right next to the bedroom doorway.

“Not too good with your aim, huh Sammy?” teased Dean, breathless.

“Oh, I’ve got ya right where I want ya, for the moment anyway.” Sam gripped the waist of both Dean’s pants and underwear. He pulled as he gracefully knelt before his big brother. He let the clothing hit the floor as large, powerful hands slid up muscled calves, naturally gapped knees, and thick thighs.

“Hold on to something, pretty boy,” Sam smirked. Dean looked down at the smug challenge in front of him and realized Sam meant what he said when the younger man’s hands slid between his bowed legs and Dean was swiftly but gently lifted onto huge biceps. Dean had no choice but to grab a shelf and hold on for dear life.

Sam palmed Dean’s ass and held him right where he wanted so he could bob for the head of his cock. Dean groaned long and deep, enjoying the slight strain in his arms, but knowing that Sam was keeping most of his weight. Hot, wet pressure on his erection almost made him lose concentration. Sam sucked the head like he meant it and slowly moved down, taking it to the soft cushion of hair at the base. Then he began to move using those long neck muscles.

**“SONOFABITCH!”** Dean was huffing by now; Sam had him almost to the edge so quickly.

With a decisive smack, Sam pulled off Dean and let his rock-hard cock slap back against his belly. He didn’t want Dean to come yet, he wanted to give him the best ‘Thank you’ he could think of. But, he wanted to also tease him a little more for that bit of bondage outside. He tilted Dean’s hips up a bit, causing his legs to fall from his shoulders, leaving him completely exposed.

He breathed warm and slow over the tight, puckered, dusky pink skin that greeted him. He stuck out his tongue and licked the sensitive area. Dean outright whimpered. If Sam hadn’t heard it with his own ears he would not have believed it. He focused on teasing Dean to the edge again, enjoying his musky scent and slightly salty flavor from being just a little sweaty. When Dean’s hips began to move and Sam could hear his moans increase in volume and pitch, he stopped.

Dean growled in frustration, but he knew this was a bit of payback. He let Sam lower his feet to the floor and kiss sloppily up his body. When they were both on their feet, Sam took his big brother’s hand. It was almost like every other time in his life, except this was hugely different. He led Dean into the bedroom, turned the light on, and froze.

He stared at the rose petals on the bed, and huffed a small laugh, “Okay Dean, I would say this is taking the ‘Princess’ bit too far, but damn if I’m not impressed.” Dean’s face held a look of pride. He stayed silent while Sam pulled him over to the bed, kissed him once more, and gently pushed the older man down onto the mattress. He joined Dean, straddling his powerful thighs and leaning forward to gaze intensely into his eyes.

He settled tall and statuesque into Dean’s lap, their fevered erections sliding against each other. Dean let his hands roam from Sam’s broad shoulders, down his rippling, twitching pecs and around and down the slim lines of his obliques. When he grasped the meat of Sam’s firm, delicious ass, the young man made a rumble from deep within his throat.

“I waited for you. All this time I never let anyone in, and I thought I never would. Dean, please… I’m ready to be yours.” He pressed the words into Dean’s skin with scorching lips, trailing kisses from the shell of one ear, along his jaw, all the way to the other. He felt the tremble of his lover beneath him, fighting the rush to conquer.

Dean knew that statement meant a hell of a lot more than what it implied physically. He had to grab hold of himself because those words brought him to the brink so fast he thought he’d explode.

Sam lifted himself up moving over next to Dean, comforting his whine from the loss of contact with his large hand over his big brother’s heart. From his hand and knees, Sam arched his back in a feline stretch, presenting himself to his lover, his first, his only.

“Make me yours, Dean.”

Dean positioned himself behind Sam ready with the provisions he’d had tucked away in the nightstand by the bed. He’d chosen a numbing lubricating gel for a couple reasons. One, he wanted to make this first time as pain-free as possible and two, he’d anticipated not being able to make this last for Sam, so the numbing effect would assist there too.

Before he used that, he wanted to taste the delectable offering he had in front of him. He peppered Sam’s taut, smooth cheeks with kisses and love bites until the younger man began to writhe and twitch. Then he moved his lips and tongue to the white-hot core. Sam emphatically vocalized his appreciation for his brother’s enthusiasm.

As Sam began to plead for more, Dean applied the gel to his fingers and took his time gently making sure he was relaxed enough to accommodate him. By the time Dean was penetrating Sam, the young man had spread his knees so far, he was nearly in contact with the mattress. He was a blubbering, leaking mess from the few times Dean sought out his prostate.

Once encased in the tight smooth heat of his Sammy, Dean started moving with slow, sure thrusts which stroked his lover’s hot spot repeatedly. He draped himself over Sam’s expansive back as he wrapped an arm around his waist and placed that hand over Sam’s heart. His other hand automatically found Sam’s near the head of the bed and their fingers interlaced as they clasped each other tightly.

Moving together, they pursued the pleasure building from deep within. It was beautifully slow, rhythmic, and enchanting and Sam wanted it to last forever. His climax began chasing him, and Dean could feel Sam beginning to take charge from underneath. He sped his thrusts to keep up and because he was ready to claim his Sammy in the most significant way. He wanted to be sure that he showed the passion he felt in his soul to Sam, that their souls would merge in the love they had for each other.

The feeling of Sam pulsating around Dean started just before the young Adonis bellowed his pleasure and Dean’s name into one of the pillows. Dean slowed down again to make that wave of pleasure last a bit longer in Sam before he joined him over the edge, spilling hot and wet into his lover, his everything.

To prevent collapsing on top of Sam, he rolled them both into a spooning position as he rode out the remaining waves of his orgasm. He stayed buried inside Sam as long as he could while they both caught their breath. Sam huffed a small laugh.

“Feelin’ good there, Baby Boy?

“I can feel your heartbeat in my ass,” Sam whispered gaily. “This was incredible, Dean. This entire evening was perfect. I don’t know how you did all of this without me finding out,” Sam said, the last bits sounding drowsy.

“I’d let you feel that all night if I could, baby, but I gotta clean us up. As much as I dig you I don’t wanna end up stuck like this.” Dean slowly extricated himself from Sam and the man barely flinched. He sighed, content as he stretched out onto his back. “How long can we stay here?”

Dean came back with a warm towel, cleaning while massaging Sam’s glowing skin. Flawless, but for the reminders that Dean had been there. “I was able to get the cabin for a few days, just in case I wore you out,” Dean softy laughed. He kisses and lifted a very sleepy Sammy so he could pull up the thick comforter they’d blissfully defiled, spilling rose petals all over the floor. He tucked them both in spooned together, Sam’s scent fresh in his senses from being so close. Within seconds, Sam had drifted off.

“Mission accomplished.”

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi T-Bird. Feliz cumpleaños, amiga mía!
> 
> Eres uno de mis queridos y más preciados. Te quiero muchísimo! 
> 
> I know you told me to concentrate so I did. This piece has been waiting for its ending for over a year. I was inspired finally thanks, in no small part, to you and a couple others. I hope you enjoy this touching lovefest as much as I enjoyed adding to it each time I came back to it.


End file.
